Need you now
by DelenaLoveSalvatore
Summary: It's a sequel to my ShortCut 'The Winner takes it all' and a Song Fic to 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum...


Need you now

Sequel to ‚The Winner takes it all'

Persons: Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore

Pairing: Delena

Song: Need you now ~ Lady Antebellum

_Picture perfect memories, _

_Scattered all around the floor. _

_Reaching for the phone_

_caus, I can't fight it anymore. _

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind. _

_For me it happens all the time._

She is home again. Back at her apartment in New York. But she is thinking about going on a holiday because here there are so many memories of Damon and her friends. So many pictures. If she only sees one, she'll want to call Damon, although she knows that he's still in love with Rebekah. Every time when she felt like this, she fought back this feeling. But this time she isn't able to. So she searches for her cell phone and then calls him. While doing this, she wonders if he has thought about her since the wedding. She wonders if she's crossed his mind. He's crossed her mind all the time.

_It's a quarter after one, _

_I'm all alone _

_And I need you now. _

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control _

_And I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, _

_I just need you now._

While waiting for an answer, she sees her clock and she's frightened. It's 1.15 a.m.. But she needs to talk to someone and she's alone. There is noone except Kat and Stef, who are on their honeymoon. But she needs to talk to someone. She needs to talk to HIM. Even though she'd said, she wouldn't call him, she is doing it right now. Because she needs him. She needs Damon and she doesn't know how she can do without him. She needs him right now.

_Another shot of whiskey,_

_can't stop looking at the door. _

_Wishing you'd come sweet in_

_in the way you did before. _

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind. _

_For me it happens all the time._

At the same time Damon is also at his apartment in New York. And he is thinking about Elena and all the things that happened to them. Because it's so emotional, he needs another drink and so he goes to his housebar and fills up his glass again. The whole time he stares at the door. And there's a picture inside his head, how Elena comes through this door in her typical way, like she'd done years ago. And he wishes it would be like this again. And then he wonders if he's crossed her mind. Because he can't stop thinking of her. But what about her? Did she stop thinking of him? Or does she still love him? He only knows one thing: He loves her and he thinks about her all the time!

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm a little drunk, _

_And I need you now. _

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control _

_And I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

He looks at the clock. 1:15 a.m.. And suddenly he needs to hear her voice. He'd rather be with her, but at first it has to be enough to hear her voice. He knows that he's drunk, but he also knows that alcohol shows the true feelings. And so he calls her, even if he's said he wouldn't call her, but he needs her so much. And he doesn't know how to be without her. He doesn't know how he was able to live, able to exist the last eight years without her. He needs her! And now he knows it.

_Yes I'd rather hurt and feel nothing at all. _

And both of them are waiting for an answer and both are afraid of getting hurt again and both are thinking of turning off their feelings to feel nothing at all.

_Its a quarter after one, I'm all alone _

_And I need you now. _

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk _

_And I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, _

_I just need you now. _

Thinking of getting hurt again by him, Elena hangs up, although she needs him more than anything else. But Damon's still waiting for an answer and so Elena's cell phone rings. Without looking at the display, she answers the incoming call. 'Yes?' 'Hi!', she hears the voice she thought she might never hear again. 'Damon?', she whispers her answer. 'Yeah! Hi Elena!' 'Why are you calling me?', she asks him. And he can't wait anymore to say it:

' _I just need you now. '_

She can't believe what he said. And so she asks: 'Is that true, Damon?'.  
He just answers: 'I love you Elena!' 'So, please, say it again!'

' _Oh baby, I need you now. '_

'Oh, Damon! I also need you! I love you!' 'Where are you?' 'I'm in New York.' 'What? I'm also in New York. Where are you there?'. She tells him her address and suddenly there is a knock at her door. 'Wait a moment please! There is someone at my door.'. When she opens the door, she hangs up and puts her arms around him.

'I love you, princess! And I'll never leave you again!'

'I love you, Damon! And I'll also never leave you!'

'Forever…' '…and for always!'

And then he lowers his lips on hers and they share a very soft, very lovely and very passionate kiss, which shows all their love and longing for each other.


End file.
